the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemongrab
The Earl of Lemongrab is a minor character from Adventure Time and a major villain in The Frollo Show. Personality Lemongrab, like in his show appearance, is loud, insane, and hammy. Due to his very loud voice and insanity, he is psychedelic and strange. He may be fearless, as he was upset rather than frightened at Wilford's newfound power in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, angrily asking him if he had any idea how many rules he broke. Weapons and Abilities Lemongrab is not that reliable in combat. He is able to weaponize his loud hammish screams in battle, startling and pushing back opponents. He mainly acts like a diversion, constantly screaming and running around like a lunatic. Lemongrab carries a sound sword with him most of the time, which he can use to momentarily incapacitate enemies. Appearance Lemongrab is a humanoid lemon drop wearing a gray suit and black boots. His belt carries his sword. Role in the Frollo Show Lemongrab made his first non-cameo appearance in Frollo Is Too Young. He was present after Frollo drank Yzma's anti-aging potion to take over his show, claiming he was "too young to rule the Frollo Show!" Lemongrab's version of the show was essentially him decreeing various forms of media as acceptable or unacceptable (a joke based on his catchphrase). In an attempt to get the show back, Frollo and his friends delivered a copy of Fred's First Movie to Lemongrab, who then choked on a meal he was eating. In his delirium, he fell out of a window in his apartment and fell to his death. Lemongrab was later revived by another of Yzma's potions and he joined Los no Frollos to help fuck up Frollo. He joined the battle in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, serving initially as a distraction so Wilford Brimley could shoot Ayumu Aikawa with an explosive arrow. He is seen later in the fight beating defeated by Kronk, and he was with the rest of the villains when they were blinded by Garbage Guy and captured. He is part of the force that went up against Wilford Brimley after his betrayal. Later, he fights alongside his allies and enemies against an army of Wilford clones in Frollo Finally Does It. During the fight against the Wilford Octopus, Lemongrab saves Frollo's life while the mountain crumbles thanks to Marco Antonio Regil and Mark. He tries to escape, but his legs get caught under the rubble, forcing Frollo to mercy kill him. This prompts all of Frollo's teammates to desert him, but not before leaving behind a message on Lemongrab's grave, stating that he was a true hero. Relationships Frollo Unlike other villains who have reason of hating Frollo, Lemongrab appears out of nowhere practically the instant Frollo de-ages due to Yzma's potion, just because he is "too young to rule The Frollo Show!". Los no Frollos He seems to get along fine with the other members after Hans Frollo and Yzma reanimate him with their potions. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Conversion Category:Dead Category:The Frollo Team Category:Cartoon Characters